Our World
by Intentus Full Metallum
Summary: A series of oneshots without any particular theme.  From fluff to angst, this has it all.


**Well, Here it is.**

**Returning Flame.**

**My FMA fanfic.**

**YAY! didn't ruin the Italics!  
><strong>

**Anyway, this story is mainly centered around My OC, Kira. (and no, It's not a Japanese name: It's Russian!) And GUESS WHAT? It's a futurefic! HUZAH!**

**Kira: Shut up and get on with it.**

**Me: Patience, my creation. Patience...**

**Kira: *slaps***

**Me: Sorry.**

Chapter 1

Presents Unopened

"Kira..."

Brown eyes peered up from behind a leather bound book. The eyes of the girl showed traces of annoyance, and more visibly, exhaustion.

"What?" came the slow reply. With great reluctance, she laid the book onto her lap. "Can't I even _read?_"

"It's past midnight," her Father stated as he peered at the cover of the book. "How many times have you read _The FullMetal Alchemist _this week?" He inquired. Kira's father picked up the book and put it back in its place on the shelf. She was embarrassed to say and hesitated slightly, sinking farther into the covers of her bed.

"I've read it six times, Papa."

"In 6 days? That book's almost 800 pages!" He said, astounded. "Needless to say, I'm proud that my chibi-chan* reads so much." her father added hastily at her hard stare. However, the chibi-chan bit only aggravated her more.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face that I'm shorter than he was at 15?" Kira said, her voice filled with acid. Kira wasn't just sensitive about her height: she had a good reason to be annoyed. She was about half the size of the average teenager and was frequently made fun of for it.

"Sixteen." was his response, dragging her out of her thoughts. Such a tone of voice wasn't uncommon to come from his daughters mouth. "It's October 12th now. Happy Birthday, chibi-chan." He held out a long package to Kira whose betrayed her curiosity. Carefully, she ripped the blue paper to open the box. A wide grin spread across her face as she saw a large assortment of various art materials; even a new sketchbook. Kira's favorite thing to do was draw; at age five she managed to make a near-perfect portrait of her mother.

"Look in the bottom."

Slowly, she lifted the sheet of paper from the base and flipped it so she could she what was scribbled on the other side. Kira's eyes widened and her grin spread to nearly reach her ears.

"Thank you, Papa. Love you." she whispered through the surprise bear hug she had given him. "Where'd you find it?"

"I went through the archives in Central First Branch." he said, standing up from his chair next to her workspace. "Now go to bed." She lay the paper on the most visible portion of the desk before climbing into her bed. As quietly as he could, Kira's father slipped out of her room.

On her desk lay a picture of a man and woman, two young girls in each others laps. The girls were laughing at the dog that had stationed itself protectively in front of the family.

It was her family, when they were still whole.

As soon as she was sure her father had gone to his room, Kira slipped out of bed and into her traveling clothes. The plain white button-down shirt would shine brightly in the darkness, so she grabbed a dark overcoat. Long dark hair coupled with her dark clothes made her a shadow in the dark. Kira dearly hoped her pale skin wouldn't give her away.

Turning away from her spacious closet, she returned to her bed. Kira reached under her pillow, pulling out from beneath it a huge wad of cash that had to be at least one million _cenz_. She had been saving up for almost three years. From underneath her bed Kira pulled a well-sized suitcase which she opened to check its contents.

Stuffed inside were few clothes; instead it was filled with food and many, _many,_ books. Kira retrieved _The FullMetal Alchemist _and tossed it among the others. Walking over to her desk, she threw her art materials in as well. She paused when she remembered the picture of her family. Carefully, Kira folded it and tucked in her coat pocket.

After opening the window, she, (for once,) successfully transmuted a rope out of her bed sheets and blanket. She tied the suitcase onto it and lowered it to the ground, hoping no one would notice a "floating" suitcase outside their window. She sighed in relief when it hit the ground. Kira turned, tried her best to look tired and walked outside her room into the hall.

Few people had questioned her as she walked towards the mansions exit; her midnight walks were somewhat infamous. Once she had walked so far as to end up at her father's office, where she had promptly fallen asleep, only to be found when he arrived for work.

Upon reaching the heavy doors though, the guards questioned her. They had a right to be suspicious, of course, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

"Where are you going Miss Kira?" one inquired. She replied lazily, still trying to appear tired.

"Walk."

"I'll accompany you." She knew the guard was only doing his duty, but he was getting on her nerves.

"Nah, I'm just going 'round the mansion; It's not like I'm leaving Headquarters."

He didn't look very happy, but he obliged.

As sound as Kira rounded the corner of the building, she took off. It was only when she had reached the suitcase did she remember what she definitely shouldn't have forgotten. Quickly, she scaled the rope back into the manor and slid back out of her room headed for her fathers. The door quietly slid open, and she could hear his snoring. Kira was lucky; if he was snoring, he was virtually impossible to wake up.

She slid across his room to where a small dresser lay. Even though Kira tried her best to keep quiet, the drawer still creaked as she pulled it open. She nabbed the small clumps of white fabric, and for good measure, took the pistol underneath them.

Kira checked her pocket watch*, not at all as stressed as she should be. _Time to go..._

Back outside, she picked up her suitcase and moved quickly to the huge wall surrounding Headquarters. You had no idea how glad she was she had drawn the circle in advance. Trying to draw it in the middle of the night would have been a pain.

Silent as the cat stalking its prey, she lay the sheet with the transmutation circle printed on it down on the cobbled ground. There was a flash, but no noise, as a rung ladder formed on the wall's surface. She sighed with relief that it had worked. Kira wasn't the best alchemist: with her there was always a 50/50 chance for failure.

Swiftly, she scaled the wall all the while carefully carrying her suitcase in the mouth. Upon reaching the top, Kira looked back at the mansion hidden in shadow. She whispered into the darkness, her tone filled with remorse and excitement at the same time.

"Sorry, Mom. Guess your present's going to stay unopened."

**Authors Note: I just realized one of my cousins name is Kira. Oops.**

***1: Her dad's Xingese, so he talks like that.**

***2: Not a State Alchemist watch. Just a plain old pocketwatch. 'Kay?**

**Equivalent Exchange: I write, You review!**


End file.
